civilization_v_multiplayerfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Civilization No Quiters
Administratorzy i działacze steamowej grupy “Civilization No Quiters” stworzyli własny mod i paczkę map oraz listę zasad fairplay, które mają zapewnić przyjazne dla wszystkich środowisko gry. Jak przyłączyć się do grupy Civilization No Quiters nie jest grupą publiczną. Join group chat, then PM a Moderator and ask for an invite. Regulamin Jakich zasad należy się trzymać grając w grupie Civilization No Quiters (regulamin rozgrywek), #Jeśli wylosowałeś/aś Wenecję możesz poprosić o ponowny start (rehost) gry, #Napadanie na Państwa Miasta (PM) w celach trenowania jednostek, plądrowanie i naprawianie pól oraz zawieranie pokoju co turę w czasie podboju jest zabronione (You can war, steal a worker and peace. You can't war, damage CS, peace, war again next turn damage CS some more, peace, repeat) #Kradzież robotników jest dozwolnona. #Zmuszanie innych osób do trenowania na PM jest niedozwolone ??? #Proponowanie i głosowanie na rezolucję Uczeni rezydenci (Scholars in residence) jest zabronione #Dialog ekumeniczny (Interfaith Dialogue) jest zabroniony #Naprawianie pól przeciwnika jest zabronione #Gracze mogą głosować wyłącznie na siebie samego w głosowaniu na przywódcę światowego (world leader). #Stolica musi być założona najpóźniej w 3 turze. Zasady ogólne: # Gracz nie może opuścić gry chyba że: #*Stracił stolicę #*Wszyscy gracze zgodzą się, że twoja cywilizacja jest nieprzystająca w stosunku do stopnia zaawansowania gry (zbyt słago rozwinięta by mieć jakieś znaczenie dla dalszego przebiegu gry) #*Wszyscy gracze uznają, że gra jest skończona #*Zmusza cie do tego nieoczekiwana sytuacja, problem w życiu prywatnym (gracze używający tego powodu zbyt często będą monitorowani) #Only play when you have enough time, six man games usually last more than 6-7hours #Any use of Exploits will get you banned. #If the game crashes, ALWAYS meet in chat for a reload. #A game with technical problems can be scrapped with majority vote. #If a player disconnects, all players have to wait at least 10 mins for him to reconnect; game can then continue, be scrapped or a sub can be found. #To Report a Quitter message a mod with the details. Diplomacy and World Council #Trading and allying is allowed with human players. No trading or diplomacy with AI, except for peacemaking. #No city trading except in peace dealings. Warfare: #Shift-moves are not allowed. General code of Conduct: #All players should be respectful and display good sportsmanship, abusive players will be kicked. #During Reload, moving before HJ is not allowed #Only use one nick when playing group games, to avoid ID Confusion. #Suicide on purpose or staying in game without actually playing is considered worse than quitting. #Should a player in your game stream please don't watch his/her stream for fairness! It will result in a warning/ban #Collusion or predetermined team play is not allowed. #NAPS lasting more than 30 turns are teaming #Playing not to win to help another player win is teaming #Getting unfair help is not allowed. NQ Mod NQ Mod from nq member and game coder, Fruitstrike. A Multiplayer mod that brings some balancing changes to social policies, civs, units and their promotions. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1me025Vepd3qXN5QqQtqakPUuSfQmk8D5Jv15SZp9ly8/edit?pli=1 NQ Map This is a map script based on the Pangaea Plus map script, open single huge landmass with several small / tiny islands Jak przyłączyć się do gry * You join a game by clicking on the small arrow to the right of the host's nickname and click “Join Game”. You can do this on any player that resides in the game room. Another way to join a game is if someone sends you an invitation by message: you then click Accept. * NQ games are hosted in private rooms, therefore, you won't find them in the common lobby, unless it's a reload. * As for why people ignored you, I assume it's because you're new. As with any community, sometimes you find a group of people who are helpful, other times, not so much. * How to look for and Join a game * For a Civilization V BNW game write + in chat * Feel free to host any type of game you like, settings are decided by majority vote. (For example Game up BNW EU / NA 3/6) * To join a game right click the hosts name in tab in chat → Join game * Announcing non group games will get you removed from the group, unless you add public to the game name. * Rules do NOT Apply if all players are not members of Civilization No Quitters Hostowanie gry How to start a game / Hosting setup * By default NQ Games have these settings. * MAKE LOBBY PRIVATE!!! * NQ-players in chat will join on your name. * NQ games are played on Immortal lvl. * Map Type: Pangea Map * Game Pace: Quick * Game Era: Ancient Era * Turn Mode: Simultaneous * World age: 3 billion * Sea level: Low * Resources: Strat Balance * Turn timer * Pitboss * Quick Movement * Quick Combat * Please state in chat or in announcements what kind of game you have set up and want to play. * Ex. 1/6 BNW FFA BNW NO MOD EU * Meaning: you have a lobby for 6 players, all Brave New World dlcs, Free For All (rules and settings can be voted on and passed on majority), no mods and for Europe based players. * Abbreviations we use in chat will be my next sticky in forum, so have a look at that also if you are new to the chat. * If its a FFA game it will be voted on settings and rules. Usually “fruity draft” (fruity?+) will have a vote, the link to fruity draft you can find here: * http://georgeskleres.com/civ5/ * Common rules that will be voted on are: * No RA : no research agreements * No Blitz Para Xcom: Blitz Promotion on Paratroopers and Xcom units are banned * Eldorado to CS: The player that finds Eldorado first will have to donate the 500 gold to a CS. * No Abomb: Atombombs are banned (nukes are not) * As stated in overview you can host any game you like. But please announce what kind of game you are hosting and / or are looking for Akronimy używane na czacie Patrz: Slang Losowanie cywilizacji Optional game Options Draft * Players ban 2 civilizations of their choice starting from the lowest player spot ascending up to the game host. No two civilizations bans can be the same. After the banned phase has ended, players starting from the lowest player spot picks a civilization not banned. This continues in ascending order of player position until the game host picks. Fruity Draft * FruityDraft uses a similar concept to draft. The players ban 2 civs similar to draft, except expands the choices to have a random amount of civilizations assigned to each person, from which they choose of the civilizations they are given. It is best to have a respectable player control the FruityDraft for the randoming of the civilizations. The link used for FruityDraft is http://www.georgeskleres.com/civ5/ Pure Random is the default choice, where everyone selects random civilization, mirror is where everyone selects the same civilization. * 4 player games usually ban 3 Civs each * 6 player games usually ban 2 Civs each